Time of the Mutant
Synopsis A virus spreads from one anomaly, and is very contagious. Soon enough, the whole of Seers Village is infected and quarantined. But this virus does worse than sickens; it mutates. The GDG must stop the virus spreading, or else freaks will rule Gielinor. Plot Seers Village The lead seer Phantuwti was watching his crystal ball outside, near the church. He was sitting silently for an hour. Two adventurers walked by, and stopped. One was clad in rune armour. "Hey look, a gypsy! Let's taunt it!" he said. Phantuwti stopped them with a gesture. "You insult me, but you look pathetic, Mr. Zametti." "How did you know that you old codger!" "We Seers have the gift of premonition. People like you have a talent for annoying dragons and committing suicide in the Wilderness." Zametti raised a dragon axe in anger, but an anomaly whirred by. And lots of little creatures shot out of it. The strange little things latched onto Zametti's face. They went up his nose and mouth, and his skin started to bubble. Then his face suddenly turned deformed. His friend ran away. Phantuwti followed him. Cue the titles ---- GDG Base "It's been ten minutes since the anomaly closed in Seers Village. And now the Asgarnian Marine Corps have placed barriers around the village, quarantining it. They contacted us, saying there's some kind of disease infecting everyone inside" Cratus said solemnly. "I heard. I'm preparing our top scientists to deal with the new virus. Apparently, the first one to be infected was a stupid little man with a silly moustache!" Drauss replied. ---- Seers Village Drauss and Cratus made their way to the barriers. The Marines were each wearing strange gas masks. "Here you go you two, can't go in without masks" a marine said, handing two even stranger gas masks. "Cratus, all we have to do is grab a sample of the virus, and get it back to the scientists nearby. Luckily our armour will be able to resist it, I hope" Drauss said. They entered, and the door immediately slammed shut. They unloaded their equipment, which included a syringe and a test tube. Then one of the victims walked up to them. "Help me..." he wheezed. The victim fell to the floor, and Drauss put some gloves on. He rolled the man's head over, and saw the deformity. "Oh my days, the virus severely deforms you!" Cratus said. "I'm so sorry" Drauss said sadly. "He's not dead. Maybe the virus needs a host body, and this guy is not in a phase yet where he is totally possessed by the virus." More victims appeared around the corner. They each had different deformities. "Don't let them touch us, or else we will join their ranks!" Cratus hissed. "Let's get a sample and get out!" Drauss shouted, as he shoved the syringe down the man's neck and drew a sample. He poured it into the tube. But the victims walked towards them, shouting for help. One sneezed at Cratus. "Cratus!" Cratus fell onto the floor, and he slowly deformed. Drauss was shocked. He couldn't touch his friend. Drauss ran to the door, banged on it, and he was out. The door shut, and Drauss approached the scientists with the sample. "Cratus has been infected and is trapped in there." The scientist nodded and scanned the sample using his data analyzer. "The virus keeps mutating. It somehow penetrated Cratus' gas mask and infected him. The virus can't kill, only severely deform and spread. That barrier can't hold the virus for too long, for it will mutate and escape to the rest of the world. We will all be like them." "Do you have a cure, or any treatments?" "Well, no. They seem invincible. But the virus was first spread by insect-like creatures. These creatures are the carriers. They came through the anomaly, and infected people. You have to go back in there, they are sentient beings. Reason with them, or whatever to save Gielinor and Cratus." Drauss nodded, and received an upgraded gas mask and totally anti-virus armour, along with disinfectant pistols. He stepped back into the barrier. ---- The victims were now mutating faster than before. The virus has gone into a new phase. They were writhing on the floor in pain. Drauss ran past them, and into the court room. He saw some mutants on the floor, turning into alien-like creatures. And he saw a big, spindly insect on the judge's chair. "Who are you? What do you want!" Drauss shouted at it. "We are the Shifilith. We seem to have been transported from our haven of Shifil, and trapped here. We were nearly killed by the coldness, but the Virus has mutated us to suit the atmosphere here. We can't leave." "Then why are you infecting people!" "It's the Virus. It controls us. We are not free, they can even read our telepathic thoughts. But without the Virus, we wouldn't survive. It must manifest in humans to survive." "Then I must tell you to stop, please. Humans must survive too, we can help you. We can get rid of the Virus, and help you survive." Next thing he knew the Shifilith's eyes glowed crimson, and its voice changed into a demonic one. "NEVER! THE VIRUS SHALL SURVIVE IN HUMANS! SHIFILITH WILL BE BRED, CARRY THE VIRUS AND THEN SPREAD IT TO THE HUMANS!" Shockingly, the mutants sprung to life and attacked Drauss. He used his disinfectant pistol, which fought them off. Drauss sprinted for his life. "HE IS ARMED! WE MUST MUTATE FURTHER!" ---- Drauss kept running, but then the mutated Cratus attacked Drauss. "Cratus! It's me, Drauss!" Cratus' eyes turned red, and his voice changed. "HE IS ARMED! WE MUST MUTATE FURTHER!" Drauss looked around, and heard the same words over and over. "The Virus must be telepathic as well!" Drauss said. The mutants surrounded Drauss, and they were mutating further. They ripped off his armour and mask. They were about touch him when a huge flood of water hit the village and flushed all the mutants away. Drauss fell, and looked outside of the barrier. The scientists had pumped in some kind of cure into the barrier. The mutants were forming back to normal people again. The Shifilith started to screamed, as the Virus was destroyed. One hundred Shifilith appeared from all corners of the village. Drauss was shouting at them. "I can help you! Join the GDG Shifilith!" Drauss desperately shouted, but it was too late. They all started to crack up, and they burst into dust. Drauss sighed, as Cratus ran up to him. "Oh Drauss, it's good to be a Crate creature again. But as I was possessed, I saw many horrible things. The Virus could predict small fragments of the future, and I saw you in it. And the HuCDomFor. Deathworms. Even the Master Chief - and at a gathering..." "Cratus, you're hallucinating. Lets get you back to the base." As Drauss ushered Cratus away, he looked back. He ran back to the Shifilith remains, and put them in a jar. He then ran back to Cratus. Credits Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Phantuwti *Zametti *Asgarnian Marine *Scientists *Victims *Shifilith Leader References Roots Category:Time Fractures stories